


i'm finding it harder to be a gentleman

by cherryvanilla



Series: only living boy [3]
Category: Toy Story 3 (2010), Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer in a series of snapshots. Or, Sid Phillips grows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm finding it harder to be a gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Andy is 17, Sid is 18.

They spend a lot of time making out. In Sid’s room, in cars, in Andy’s room. Sid hasn’t kissed this much since his freshman year in high school. Andy loves to sigh against his lips, make little hitched noises of want, and tease Sid with his tongue and his entire body. It’s been two weeks and Sid still hasn’t had a bare hand on Andy’s dick. They rub together, sometimes frantic, sometimes slow, always with a sense of desperation.

Sid has made Andy come in his jeans, gasping and flushed, clinging to Sid’s biceps. Andy has kissed his way down Sid’s neck and run his hands down Sid’s back, squeezing over his ass in a way that’s almost shy.

To be honest, Sid hasn’t made a move. His hands have drifted lower, rubbing over Andy’s erection through heavy denim but his fingers never make it to the zipper. For someone he’s had such vivid fantasies about, he’s certainly pussying out when it comes to making them a reality.

Sid’s used to a quick fuck; tugging down jeans, alternating hands and mouths on hard cocks when half sober or fully stoned. He’s used to meaningless sex with guys that are barely friends and who never want to mention it in the light of day. With Andy, it all feels so – innocent, even when it’s heated, and part of Sid thinks the spell may break as soon as the clothes come off.

When it’s all said and done, Andy makes the first move. They’re in Andy’s room and it’s earlier than they’ve ever hung out before since Sid had a day off. Andy rolls on top of him, kissing his way down Sid’s neck, biting his Adam’s apple softly with his teeth. Sid groans, dropping his hands to Andy’s ass and grinding their dicks together.

“Want to feel you,” Andy moans, words muffled by his face pressed into the juncture of Sid’s neck. Sid’s cock twitches hard and he knows Andy can feel it.

Sid’s stomach flutters. “Yeah? What do you want?” he growls, kneading Andy’s jean-clad ass.

“Wanna suck you,” Andy whispers, quiet and shy, and god, it’s like every fantasy come true.

“Jesus fuck, Andy,” Sid moans, biting at Andy’s earlobe, vision growing hazy with want.

Andy gasps and jerks in his arms. “You never say my name.”

Sid’s sure he has but he can’t remember at the moment. He rolls them over so Andy’s pressed against the wall. “Andy,” he repeats, voice thick with need.  
Andy’s pupils are dilated, his eyes darker than usual. “Yes,” Andy groans, and then they’re kissing, frantic and sharp while their hands pull at shirts and tug at jeans.

Sid wants it all and he wants it now. It still feels so fucking innocent; the magic not cast way once Andy is spread out, naked and perfect, next to him. Because Andy has freckles on his shoulders, and his face is flushed down to his neck and he bites his lip while he looks at Sid, hair flopping in front of his eyes.

Sid just growls some more, unable to help himself, and slides his body on top of Andy’s, pushing Andy’s thighs apart and nudging his leg between them. Andy’s hands scale over his back, stopping on his ass and palming lightly. Sid shivers and kisses him harder, their tongues slick and hot, matching the heat of their erections. Sid groans and ruts his body against Andy’s, gasping with each slide of his cock.

“Oh my god,” Andy pants against his lips. “Oh, fuck, Sid.”

“You like this?” Sid murmurs between open-mouthed kisses.

“Fuck _yes_.”

Sid bits Andy’s lower lip, pulling it between his teeth, “Want my cock?” he mumbles around the soft flesh.

Andy whimpers in response. Sid palms his torso, fingers grabbing what he can of Andy’s ass from this position.

“Want to 69?” Sid asks, licking a long slow line from the base of Andy’s neck to his jaw.

“Shit, yes,” Andy hisses.

Sid flops down so he’s flat on his back. “Climb over me, gimme your dick.” He can barely keep his words steady, and his hands shake with the knowledge that he’ll soon have Andy in his mouth, hands on his ass while Andy sucks him down.

Andy fumbles a little while getting into position and Sid can tell he’s nervous. He strokes his lower back in small circles. “Gonna make you feel good,” Sid rumbles, and it sounds sort of like a promise. Andy just nods in response and then his lips on Sid’s cock, his dick bobbing right next to Sid’s face.

Sid groans at the wet heat of Andy’s mouth and sucks him in halfway. Andy’s muffled cry radiates from where he’s lapping at the head of Sid’s erection and Sid can’t help the smile that stretches across his lips.

Sid palms Andy’s bare ass, pulling him in closer until Andy gets the hint. Andy fucks Sid’s mouth while Sid keeps his hips still, letting Andy get used to the feel of it all. Normally, he’d be pressing up, fucking the mouth that’s doing this to him so he can come, the quicker the better. Now the position is reversed and he can’t say he minds. He pushes Andy forward, letting him fall out of his mouth so he can lap at the pre-cum of his dick. Andy licks down Sid’s cock before swallowing him halfway; it’s fucking perfect. Sid sucks him harder in response, one hand holding the base of Andy’s cock while the other skims over his ass cheeks fervently.

“Sid, Sid I’m.” Andy gasps a few seconds later, mouth pressed again the head of Sid’s cock, his breath hot like fire and tantalizing.

Sid lifts his hips a little, sucking Andy harder, telling him wordlessly not to stop. He listens, exploding in Sid’s mouth while moaning around Sid’s cock. Sid swallows it all and feels his balls tighten.

He lets Andy fall from his lips. “Pull off,” he gasps, and Andy does. “Your hand, gimme..” Sid trails off, the start of his orgasm rushing through him. Andy pumps the base of Sid’s cock just in time. Sid shifts a little, watching as some of his come hits Andy in the face.

“Oh shit, _Andy_ ,” he says, in near disbelief. He comes and comes and Andy strokes him through it. When Sid is spent, Andy turns around, his chin and hands a mess. Sid tugs him down and laps at his face. Andy moans and shakes in his arms like Jell-O.

“That was, fuck that was..” Andy doesn’t finish and Sid smirks proudly. He can’t begin to imagine Andy’s reaction after actually fucking. His cock twitches painfully at the prospect.

Sid cleans Andy up with his tongue, who moans softly throughout his ministrations. They lay in a lose embrace, Andy’s head on his chest. Sid starts to feel restless, hands twitching at how --- romantic this all seems now. He’s better with fast and dirty.

“Dude, can I smoke in here?” Sid asks, already starting to twist out of Andy’s embrace and reach for his jeans.

Andy grumbles and gazes up at him sleepily. “Can you not?”

Sid sighs and flops back down, feeling trapped. They haven’t really – snuggled before, if that’s what this is called. All their couplings thus far have been over the clothes, so there’s that whole sticky clean-up process to deal with. Sid feels like a caged animal while Andy makes a snuffling noise against his chest and burrows in closer.

“This is nice,” Andy says, contentedly, contrarily, as if he’s well aware of the inner mechanisms of Sid’s brain.

Sid stares at the ceiling. “It’s fucking hot in here, aren’t you hot?”

“Nope,” Andy says, kissing his chest softly. Sid can feel his eyelashes as they flutter closed.

He sighs again, raising his fingers to Andy’s slightly damp hair, pushing the strands off his forehead. Andy hums and raises his head. _Damn those eyes_ , Sid thinks, as he falls into them.

Andy’s doing the lip biting thing again. “Good, then?” Andy asks. Sid can tell he doesn’t mean for it to sound hopeful.

“No, it was the worst orgasm of my life. I’d like my money back, you hussy,” he deadpans. Andy giggles and tackles him, ticking him under his arms where Sid is absolutely, positively not ticklish, thank you very much.

Sid swats at him until they’re wrestling, Andy flat on his back, tucked against the corner and Sid looming above him. Their eyes meet and it’s as though the world stills, Andy’s laughter trailing off and Sid’s heart pounding from something other than the exertion.

Sid leans down to kiss him, but it feels different from all their other kisses; significant in some way, like the first time.

They kiss for long minutes before Andy pulls him down, tucking Sid’s head against his shoulder. Sid stays; the urge to flee now surprisingly absent.

__________________________________

It takes Andy a month to say something. Sid’s surprised he lasted this long.

They’re on Sid’s couch stretched out next to one another, their legs resting on the coffee table while playing Call of Duty when Andy asks, “So, where’s your family? I never see anyone here.”

Sid nearly drops his controller. He should lie, make something up, or just make out with Andy until he forgets the question. But he can’t hide from it forever. To be honest, he doesn’t want to. Let Andy see just how fucked up his life is, let him run.

“They split. My mom got a job at a different hospital out of state – they didn’t want to move me just so I could _not_ attend another high school, _not_ graduate, _not_ go to college. Said they had me for 17 years and that was more than enough.”

Sid keeps his eyes on the game while he speaks but he knew he was going to have to face Andy eventually. He sighs, presses pause, and turns toward the inevitable. Sure enough, Andy looks lost and confused.

“Seriously?” he asks, voice so fucking soft it makes Sid grind his teeth.

“Nah, I’m a pathological liar. They’re on vacation and will be back any day,” Sid says, sardonically.

Instead of the normal giggle, Andy ignores him. “But.. this house..”

Sid waves him off. “They bought it as a foreclosure ages ago. Fixed it up real good. Been paid off for years. The electric and shit was touch and go for a while but now with this job I’m doing okay.”

Andy blinks, wide-eyed. Before Sid realizes it, he has an armful of warm, lanky Andy.

His body stiffens like deer in headlights. “What.. what are you doing?”

Andy tightens his arms around Sid’s shoulders and presses his face firmly into Sid’s neck. “Hugging you.”

Sid feels as though his spine will snap like elastic. It feels like pity, it feels like comfort; it feels like Andy is giving Sid permission to cry, to care.

He shoves him away. “Well, knock it the fuck off.”

Andy’s eyes flare. “What, you can kiss me, suck my dick, but a hug is too gay for you?” Andy makes air quotes around the word gay. He’s wrong. Sid isn’t his gay-when-convenient friends; he knows what he likes, what he wants. Andy hugging him makes him feel a good number of things but “gay” certainly wasn’t one of them.

“Let’s just play the fucking game,” Sid said, un-pausing it without waiting for a response.

Andy looks like a kicked puppy when Sid walks him to the door later. Sid sighs. “Jesus, can you let this go?”

Andy leans against the wall. “I don’t know how to talk to you.”

He hates the sound of Andy’s voice in that moment; helpless and frustrated all at once.

“You got it wrong there. As Willy Wonka said: strike that, reverse it.”

Andy grins but it’s half-hearted.

Sid feels something clench in his chest. “Hey,” he steps closer, cupping Andy’s jaw in his hand. Andy’s eyes are impossibly blue and they make Sid’s breath catch every damn time. He kisses Andy hard, forcing his lips open and caging him against the wall. Andy moans, meeting the biting collide of lips with vigor, his own hands pulling at the hem of Sid’s t-shirt.

Sid breaks away, resting his forehead to Andy’s. “Thank you,” he chokes out. When he looks up Andy is gazing at him as if he was just told he won the lottery.

Andy smiles and touches Sid’s cheek. “Can I..?” And before Sid can ask ‘what,’ Andy’s arms lock around his body, unlocking Sid’s heart in the process. Sid sighs and sinks into the embrace, his own arms tightening around the small of Andy’s back. He can feel Andy’s smile curve against his shoulder and pulls him even closer.

They stay like that for long minutes before Andy begins peppering kisses up Sid’s neck and over his face while saying, “I gotta, gotta go.” Sid responds, “In a minute, you’ll go in a minute,” and kisses him some more.

_________________

 

That incident aside, Sid hasn’t fucked it up yet. Clearly, he deserves a medal. Andy laughs at his recurrent sarcasm and is seemingly charmed by Sid’s wide variety of grunts in response Andy’s cheerful ‘good mornings.’ Andy keeps bringing him Iced Coffee, Iced Espresso, and sometimes Iced Tea so Sid must be doing something right besides sucking his cock well. No matter how much Sid is getting daily he still jerks off, unable to quell the thought of fucking Andy, especially now that he’s squeezed that naked ass in his hands; he fucking dreams about it.

In predictable fashion, Andy asks him to the night before he’s supposed to leave. Sid’s sure that’s the only reason he’s doing it.

They’re rutting together on Sid’s bed, naked and tangled, Sid’s fingers gliding over the cleft of Andy’s ass. “I want you to fuck me,” Andy gasps when Sid flips their positions so he’s is mouthing his dick, his fingers teasing more firmly against Andy’s hole like they have for a few weeks now, silently asking, and even pushing inside a few times while Andy thrashed above him.

“You just want to give me something to remember you by. You’re like a chick whose dude is going off to war,” Sid laughs, licking a slow line up the underside of Andy’s cock.

Andy groans in response, fisting his hands in Sid’s hair. “Can’t stop thinking about it,” he gasps.

Sid pauses, then bites Andy’s thigh, delighting in the yelp. Andy’s words are cosmically unfair. In a perfect world, Sid would be fucking him nightly. Now, Andy has to go and tell him he’s been thinking of that very notion _and_ Sid has to deal with the knowledge that come tomorrow, Andy won’t be walking up his driveway and into his bed.

Sid’s not sure what is worse: never fucking Andy or fucking him and not know when, or if, it will happen again.

“And I’ve watched porn on tumblr and shit, I’m not some innocent,” Andy says with twinge of conviction Sid finds adorable.

“What the hell is a tumbler?”

The corner of Andy’s mouth quirks up. “Nevermind. Anyway, I know you want to,” Andy says, and Sid will never get used to his perfect mix of confidence and innocence, revealing itself in the oddest moments. “Do it,” he moans as Sid fingers tease further.

Sid buries his forehead against the mattress and inhales deeply, trying desperately not to come, Andy completely unaware what his words are doing to him.

“Just stay there,” Sid says, climbing up Andy’s lanky frame to kiss him before bounding onto the floor. He glances back at the bed, takes in Andy’s spread legs and flushed face. He squeezes the base of his dick as he walks to the bathroom. He finds some tube of baby oil. Next stop is his dresser. He pulls the condom out of his wallet he’s never used, hoping Andy isn’t watching. The thing is, Sid’s never actually gone this far. He’s never been particularly interested in girls and this has always been, as Andy would say, “too gay” for the guys he’s slept with. Sid has traveled to the town’s nearest gay bar, but each and every time the youngest guy there was still in his forties and Sid wasn’t in looking to be someone’s jailbait fantasy.

When Sid turns back to the bed, Andy is lazily stroking his dick.

“Jesus,” Sid mutters under his breath and nearly tackles him on the bed. Andy laughs into the kiss and Sid finds himself doing the same. For a moment it’s just pure, innocent fun until Andy hitches a leg around his thigh and Sid remembers the materials in his sweaty palm.

Sid presses him harder into the mattress, dropping the items on the bed and pinning Andy down by his forearms. He brushes Andy’s mouth with his own, just barely; teasing. Andy arches up for more, trying to catch his lips while Sid holds him at bay each time he gets close. He can feel Andy’s erection straining against his belly.

“You want this?” Sid taunts, dirtily.

“You know I do, dammit,” Andy pants, still trying to catch Sid’s mouth, unable to move from where he’s being held.

Sid takes pity on him then, surging down to press their bodies tight together while biting at Andy’s lips.

His hands palm Andy’s flank and upper thighs before shifting his weight. “Open your legs,” he whispers. Andy obeys and Sid slides to his knees between them, sitting back on his haunches.

If Andy notices Sid’s shaking hands upon opening the baby oil, he gratefully doesn’t say anything. And if Andy believes that Sid knows what the fuck he’s doing, well, that’s fine with Sid. Better, even, because if Andy knew otherwise we’d probably suggest they look up instructions on the internet.

Sid’s watched enough porn in his life, more than Andy he’s sure, where he’s not completely clueless. He slides a finger in without preamble; he’s done this much with spit but it’s slicker, easier this way. Andy arches to the touch, like always, and Sid bites his lip to keep from moaning.

He watches Andy’s face the entire time, reading his expression, stopping when it looks like three fingers is too much, even though his balls are tightening at the mere thought of sliding into the hot, slick heat of Andy’s ass, and all he wants is to push in right fucking now.

Andy’s slack jawed and panting, his hips rising while Sid slowly gets him used to three fingers. He curves them slightly, causing Andy to cry out sharply, his entire body tensing.

“What?!” Sid yelps, withdrawing his fingers.

“No, no it’s.. god, it’s good,” Andy groans, reaching for Sid’s arms to drag him back.

Sid exhales, feeling like he was punched in the gut. “You scared the fucking shit outta me.”

Andy looks half sheepish, half blissed out of his mind. “Sorry. Just do that again.”

Sid does, looming over Andy and kissing him through it. Andy’s tongue curls around his, so fucking sweet, soft muffled cries of pleasure against Sid’s lips.

A few moments later Sid is pressing his fingers firm to Andy’s jaw and gasping into his mouth, “I need to fuck you now or I’m gonna come against your thigh.”

“You’re such a charmer,” Andy laughs, weakly, his leg arching higher.

“Fuck, I’m pulling out,” Sid warns and Andy moans longingly when his fingers retreat.

Sid runs both hands through his hair, takes a gulping breath and fumbles with the condom wrapper. He shoves the damn thing on, disliking the feel of it already but hoping he at least did it correctly.

“Like this?” Andy asks when Sid is crawling over him, his legs still spread.

Sid really wants Andy on top of him, but he just nods, suddenly completely unsure of everything.

“Yeah, this is good,” Sid says. Andy’s hands lock around his shoulders and Sid presses forward, gripping the base of his cock with unsteady fingers. He keeps kissing Andy; his face, down his neck, biting and licking. Andy lets out a choked sob and Sid tenses up, stroking Andy’s side.

“Can I go deeper?” he asks against Andy’s throat.

“Yeah, yeah, just slow,” Andy says, his voice breathless.

Sid does, pausing here and there, letting Andy breathe and push against him, and feeling his body yield. Andy’s so tight and hot, even through the latex, and Sid feels he could curl up and die here.

He sucks in a deep breath when he’s fully inside, his fingers firm on Andy’s hips while Andy’s legs tighten around the small of his back.

“Gonna move,” Sid says, unsure he’d be able to stop if Andy says anything other than ‘yes’.

Luckily, he doesn’t need to find out. “Yeah,” Andy pants, breath hot against Sid’s cheek.

Sid feels like all his nerve endings are on fire. He thrusts into Andy’s body, listening to the small sounds makes, the way he clenches around him.

“You feel good,” he murmurs, trying to sound begrudging when it’s so much less than what he wants to say.

Naturally, Andy makes up for his shortcomings. “You feel fucking amazing,” Andy grunts, his hips thrusting ever so slightly.

“Doesn’t hurt?” Sid asks, nonchalant, like he’s not hanging on Andy’s response.

“A little, but it’s still good.” Andy’s words are broken, stilted.

Sid hands shift to under Andy’s knees, hitching him higher as sits back a little and thrusts forward, trying to make it deeper, better. Andy cries out, but this time Sid knows the sound and watches as Andy’s eyes roll back in his head. Andy’s hand flies furiously over his cock, each of them finding a rhythm now.

Andy licks his lips.. “Sid, I’m.. fuck, I’m gonna come.”

“Go on. Do it,” Sid says through gritted teeth, fucking into his body a little harder. Andy lets out a sob of pleasure, broken syllables that sound like _oh, god, oh fuck yes_ falling from his lips as his cock spurts all over his chest.

Sid doesn’t take his eyes off Andy’s face, his trembling lips, the way his jaw twitches and his mouth falls open, gasping for air. His snaps his hips forward until he’s coming inside Andy’s body, falling down onto his chest while groaning, “ _Andy_ , jesus fuck.”

“Shit,” Sid breathes, when he can finally speak again. Andy’s legs have slipped down to the point that Sid is started to slide out. He pulls out slowly, Andy moaning at the movement.

Andy’s arms wrap around Sid as soon as he returns to the bed after tossing the condom in the trash. Sid smears his fingers through the come on Andy’s belly. Andy laughs at him, kissing the Sid’s temple. Sid grins up at him, openly, and soon they’re lost in a fit of giddy giggling that Sid only previously engaged in while stoned.

Andy kisses him anywhere he can reach and Sid tries not to think about the reasons why.

“Can you stay the night?” Sid asks, between kisses, hating how hopeful his voice sounds to his own ears. They’ve never done that before.

Andy’s eyes shine with regret as he shakes his head. “Don’t really want to piss off my mom the day that I have to leave.. plus, she’s on the war path,” Andy sighs, pulling Sid back against his chest, talking into his hair. “She keeps talking about how I need to finish packing up my room, need to decide once and for all which of my toys are going with me, which are going in the attic.”

Sid shakes his head, grabbing a cigarette and lighter from the night stand. “You and your fucking toys, man.” He’s not even about to deny the fondness in his voice.

Andy steals a drag from his cigarette; he hasn’t seen him smoke since that night at the playground.

“Shut up, I love my toys,” Andy says, laughing. “I dunno, it’s just. It’s like she’s asking me to quantify my childhood, you know? ‘What’s most important? Which are your fondest memories?’ It’s.. weird,” Andy sighs, sounding so lost. Sid turns his head, pressing his nose against Andy’s neck. He can’t respond to that. He has a handful of happy memories from his childhood and they’re so distant now it’s as though they happened to someone else.

“You should’ve just blown up or mutilated your toys like I did. Then you wouldn’t have this problem.”

“Such a good influence,” Andy deadpans. Sid grins around his cigarette.

They lapse into silence for a bit, Sid running the tips of his fingers up and down Andy’s arm while Andy kisses his ear, his neck, anything he reach.

“So, uh,” Andy clears his throat, sounding serious, and Sid braces himself. “I’ll probably be coming home every weekend. Bring my mom my dirty clothes just like every generic college student. Plus, I heard the laundry rooms in the dorms are a nightmare.”

Sid tries to wrap his mind around the words, what Andy’s really saying. “Well, I wouldn’t know,” he snorts, purposely ignoring the first half of his sentence.

Andy’s lips stop moving against his hair. “And uh, it’s not that far away. Like an hour drive or so. You could always… come up on weekends. I can have visitors at the dorms. Plus, I managed to nab a single,” Andy drawls out the last part, his implications loud and clear. Sid feels his skin heat up, tries to focus.

“I can’t put those kinds of miles on my truck. It barely runs as it is,” he says, dismissively. It’s the truth.

“Okay, what exactly are you doing here?” Andy asks, voice sharp as he pulls away and peers down at Sid.

“What?” Sid asks, letting his eyes go vacant and cold. He didn’t realize until this moment that this is how tonight should have gone all along.

“Why are you completely avoiding the situation?’

“And what ‘situation’ would that be, Davis?’ he asks, bored, picking at his fingernails, before glancing up blankly.

Andy studies him for a minute. “Jesus Christ,” he finally says, incredulously. “I can’t believe I – why did I ever let you..?” He scoffs, swinging his legs off the bed and reaching for his boxers.

“What?!” Sid yells, daring him to say the words.

Andy pulls his boxers up and whirls on Sid. “Why did I ever let you fuck me if you were just gonna do it in more ways than one!”

Sid rolls his eyes. “You sound like a chick, jesus.”

All the fire goes out in Andy’s eyes. _Good. Break him. Do it now before it goes any further_ , Sid’s inner monologue chants. Because really, where was this going? Sid doesn’t need to be the summer fling that held on through fall. He doesn’t need every weekend home for laundry to turn into every other weekend to turn into once a month. It was fun but it’s time to deal with reality again.

Andy’s searching through the clothes on the floor for his pants and Sid’s pretending the sight of him walking out the door won’t feel like a blow to the head. Andy stops in his tracks, walking around to Sid’s side of the bed, looming over him.

“I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours but this wasn’t it for me tonight. I wasn’t about to compartmentalize you along with the rest of my childhood.”

The way Andy can just say whatever he’s thinking whenever he’s thinking it causes something to deflate inside Sid. He scrubs his hands over his eyes, suddenly feeling so very old and sick of his own mind games.

“Why the fuck not, Andy? You’re going to college, you’re getting the fuck _away_. Why do you wanna come back here? Why would you even want to remember anything about this fucking town?”

Andy leans down and kisses him so softly that Sid has to chase his lips to feel them. “Because I’m not your family. I’m not gonna leave you behind,” Andy whispers.

Sid feels his eyes start to burn and squeezes them shut. He’s not gonna fucking cry, he’s not. Andy pulls him off the bed and into his arms, just holding him and not letting go while Sid absolutely doesn’t wipe his tears against Andy’s shoulder.

Sid still isn’t sure where this kid came from, how he drifted into Sid’s life, providing things he didn’t even know he wanted, much less deserved, for two glorious months. And honestly, if it ended tonight at least he could say he had something better than he ever expected or imagined.

“I don’t know if I’ll see you tomorrow,” Andy says, after he’s dressed and Sid’s no longer about to break apart. “It’s gonna be crazy, but I’ll try.”

“Alright. I should get some rest. Gotta pick up all the trash from your room tomorrow,” Sid grins. He squeezes Andy’s ass gently, delighting in the squeak he receives in response.

“I’ll call you. Oh, uh. Here,” Andy says, digging into the pocket of his jeans. It’s a phone card.

“I know you don’t have, like, unlimited minutes, so. This should get us through a few weeks.”

Sid feels grateful and frustrated at once. “You don’t have to.. I mean, I can buy shit.”

Andy nods, looking contrite. “Next time. I knew you wouldn’t buy one yourself… kind of had a feeling you were expecting me to break up with you.”

Sid’s heart stops and starts at the words because honestly, he never gave them a label in his head. But yeah, they’re going out, and thankfully no breaking up was occurring right now.

Sid drags his index finger down Andy’s cheek. “Am I that transparent?”

“Sometimes,” Andy admits, catching Sid’s finger between his teeth.

Sid watches from the front door as Andy walks to his car, watches him drive away and thinks about how much money he has saved and whether he can afford to get his truck fixed or maybe buy a used one.

He’s lost in thought, mentally running through numbers and figures when his phone buzzes.

 _I can still feel you inside me.._

A shiver runs through his body as he types out an automatic response.

 _I’m counting down the days until I can be again._

He smiles as his phone buzzes again.

 _God, me too. G’night Sid :-)_

He shakes his head in amusement, running his thumb over the smiley face.

It’s been two months and Sid Phillips still has a boyfriend. Moreover, Andy isn’t running for the hills. Maybe he’s not such a fuckup after all.

[end]


End file.
